


This Christmas Feels Like The Very First Christmas To Me

by scooter3scooter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Margot, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lesbian Alice, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Tilly, Merry Christmas, POV Alice Jones, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bisexual Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: Robin shows Alice how to celebrate her first Christmas
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly & Robin | Margot, Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	This Christmas Feels Like The Very First Christmas To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamalystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalystark/gifts).



> Yes the title is a line from Spongebob

“You’re telling me you’ve never celebrated Christmas?” My girlfriend asked incredulously, though there was a smile on her face. Well I think it’s a smile, it’s kind of hard to tell when I’m laying upside down on the couch with my head hanging off and she’s laying on the floor in front of me. 

I shook my head, “no, what is it?” That seemed to be the correct question to ask because Robin suddenly leapt up, sticking out her hand for me to take.

“C’mon, I’ll show you,” she helped me sit up and get off the coach. “It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow so that means my mom will want us over, but today we can do all the celebrating we want,” I was going to ask what she meant by ‘Christmas Eve’ but I decided to just let her talk. It’s nice to listen to her, “we can have an early Christmas together,” she beamed at me. 

Once we put on our shoes and coats we were off on our own little adventure. “This will be different, of course, than a normal Christmas celebration, but since when have we done the normal?” She giggled soft and sweet and I could not help but follow suit. Hand in hand, she led me down the Hyperion Heights streets away from our apartment. “First things first,” she directed, “hot cocoa.” 

Our first stop was Ronnie and Kelly’s bar, though instead of telling the order to her mom or aunt she just slipped back behind the bar and began making the drinks herself. It seemed only a second before there were two steaming cups in front of me. “Hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon, it’s a staple in my family,” she beamed so full of pride I couldn’t help but smile back. 

Who knew just a drink could bring so much joy?

She took a long sip and I followed suit, the rich chocolate warming me. She looked at me and giggled but before I could ask what she was laughing about she was booping me on the nose with her finger, “you got whip cream on you,” she mumbled. When I asked if she got it all she replied with a hum before leaning forward and giving me a soft kiss on the nose, “there,” she smiled, “all gone.” 

After another drink of the delicacy I asked, “what are we going to do next?” 

The look in her eye was almost mischievous, “well we need to do stockings,” she told me so plainly as if that sentence makes any sense at all.

“Stockings?” I turned my head kind of like a confused dog, “like socks?” All this Christmas stuff is much more strange than she made it out to seem. 

She almost choked on her drink, needing to let out a couple coughs before she could exclaim, “no! No, stockings are what you put goodies in like candies or toys or whatever,” she explained. But wouldn’t the sweets get gross sitting in a sock?

She gave me a patient smile, “I’ll show you when we finish our cocoa. We’ll go find you a stocking and then we can get some stuffers for each other,” she instructed. I almost asked what ‘stuffers’ are but I figured it would be better to just wait and see. 

As promised, when we finished our drinks we went off. Robin took me by the hand and led me to a store full of so many art supplies I could have wandered around those aisles for years. We didn’t walk far before my girlfriend picked up what looked to me like a fancy sock for a giant. Maybe my troll friend could fit in it. “This is a stocking,” she told me, “you hang it up and on Christmas it’s filled with goodies,” she was filled with so much joy I wished it could be Christmas forever, “since we are celebrating early we can pick out stuffers for each other and open them tonight,” she grinned at her own idea. 

Finally I asked my burning question, “what do you mean by the stuffers?” Patient as always, she said that anything small enough to fit inside the stocking could be a stuffer. Apparently candy is always a must for stockings. With that Robin said to go look around the store and pick out things for her stocking and she’ll go look for things for mine. And afterwards we would go to a candy store for more ‘stuffers’. 

“What would Margot like?” I mumbled to myself as I wandered aimlessly around the aisles. I saw some paints which though I was immediately attracted to, that’s not quite something my girlfriend would love. It was in the next aisle I found something that caught my eye, there was a basket of various weaved bracelets. Looking at the one on my own wrist that Robin gave me all those months ago, these looked pretty similar. Sifting through the pile, I found one with different shades of green. Perfect match to her Robinhood outfit. 

It was a few aisles I wandered out later that I found some small decorations that seemed to be to hang on a wall. I quickly spotted the perfect one, a simple metal arrow. With that in hand, I wandered around the store a little while longer, picking up a few more ‘stuffers’ along the way. That is until my girlfriend found me and told me it’s time to head out. 

Though, I could not leave without asking, “why did you get a tree?” I motioned to the small tree in her arms.

She let out another one of those sweet laughs of hers, “oh this is a little Christmas tree. Later today we’ll go pick out ornaments to decorate it with,” she explained in utter glee. I’m beginning to think Christmas is my favorite holiday. After much deliberation she handed me some money to pay for my stuffers in secret while she paid for the secret ones she picked out.

“Okay,” she began once we both had our presents stowed away in bags, “now it’s time for candy shopping, and then we will finish off with ornament shopping,” she snatched up my hand and led me away again. This time we only had to go a few doors down the street to get to the candy shop. Entering the building I was left in utter awe, I’m sure my eyes were the size of balloons. “You like it?” My girlfriend asked knowingly.

“Like it? I love it!” I beamed though I was not looking at her, instead scanning around at the display after display after display of various sweets. There was more candy in this one room than I had ever even seen in my life, this makes the Mad Hatter’s tea feast look absolutely pathetic. 

Before I could wander away, Robin told me, “since I’m not sure if you’ve had many of these candy’s we can pick them out together,” she explained. And with that she let me take the lead, her only explaining the contents of sweets I was interested in. Soon our arms were stuffed with more candy than I’m sure Robin’s entire extended family could eat in a year. Chocolates and toffee and fruity candies and sour sweets and anything and everything you could imagine. I didn’t even know there was this much variety in the whole world, let alone one store. 

Once that was done and bought, it was time for our final stop. 

The walk to the ornament store was longer than I expected but well worth it. Walking in it was absolutely overflowing with Christmas decorations. There was a forest of trees all with every branch covered in little decorations. They’re called ornaments according to Robin. This we also did together, picking them out for our little tree. 

First we picked an adorable ‘lesbian’ ornament, of two girls hugging. Then Robin picked out a set of different colored balls to help fill the tree. I found a small troll decoration that I could not help but grab. Even Robin found a small bow and arrow ornament. We picked out a few more ‘basic sets’ to fill our tree and with that we walked back home to our apartment. Robin also snatched up some lights and a star, for what I’m not sure. 

I’m not sure when but apparently Robin bought some hot chocolate mix for us to make at home. While she made our drinks I put all the stuffers I bought inside her stocking. It looked homemade, she explained that she’s had it since she was little. 

Handing me the beverage she explained, “we can start decorating the tree now if you want. First we gotta put on the lights and after that just place the ornaments wherever you want.” With that we began wrapping lights around the tree, instantly livening up the fake plant. After that we started placing the decorations on the branches, the tree filling even before we finished. Soon we were just stuffing in as many ornaments as we could fit on the same branch, both of us smiling laughing away at how preposterous it looked. “Well this is a pretty perfect first Christmas tree if I do say so myself,” Robin smiled and I could not help but agree. 

After a few moments of admiring our hard work, my girlfriend suggested, “why don’t we open stockings now and then we can eat the candy while we watch some Christmas movies?” And that sounded absolutely perfect. I’m not even sure when she filled my stocking but soon we were exchanging them. I waited to see her reaction to the gifts I picked out before I even looked at the ones she gave me. “Oh Alice, I love these!” She exclaimed, “can you put the bracelet on me, please?” Of course I obliged, positively grinning at her blissful reaction. 

Taking each item out one by one, I first found multiple acrylic paint tubes, the same ones I had been eyeing at the store. Next a rubix cube, the same toy I played with all that time ago, though this one was not missing any stickers. Then there was a keychain that Robin explained is for my backpack, it’s a soft little rabbit. Lastly was paint brushes and small canvases. Well of course there was candy too. 

She could not have picked out anything more perfect for me. 

With our gifts opened, we made our way to the couch, Robin setting up her laptop to play ‘the funniest Christmas movie of all time,’ something called Home Alone. Hands intertwined and legs entangled, we began watching the film, already making a dent in the amount of our surplus of sweets. If this is what Christmas is always like, I wish it could be every day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first present for my lovely beautiful iamalystark. I tried to make this as fluffy and happy as I could for you love 🧡 I love you and Merry Christmas  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
